Willow's Thorn
by SakuraYumeKo
Summary: The story is the diary of Rose Black, a young witch with hidden powers, recording all of the exciting events in her life at Hogwarts.Note: Mostly written before Book 6, so some things will be different.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter One: Velvetpaws Flees

My eyes flashed open. There were bangs and shouts coming from downstairs. Me and my mother had been expecting this to come for a while now. Ever since my last visit from Sirius, your dad, Death Eaters had been on our tails, chasing us from empty houses, to hotels and derelict huts. They obviously hadn't realised I was up here. I got dressed as quickly as possible before slipping out onto the landing. Below me, I saw a circle of men, dressed in black robes, surrounding my mother with their wands out. She had hers raised too. I was surprised I could see her, considering how closely packed the group of people were around her. I could just see her curly red hair and sky blue eyes. But they weren't the eyes I knew...Even when she had known this was coming and scared out of her wits, she always stayed calm, probably to keep me happy, but now, her light blue eyes were filled with fear and pain...I felt a funny squirm inside my stomach. I had a bad feeling about what was coming next.  
"You realise we have been chasing you for three months now Mrs Black?" one of the circle said, with a cold, drawling voice. The way he said 'Mrs', there was something wrong about it... I saw my mother nod once. "Well, then, you should know that we Death Eater's don't like to be kept waiting...Especially the Dark Lord..." he continued. This time, my mother didn't move. I couldn't see the speakers face, but I could tell he was grinning. "Well then. This won't be much of a shock to you then..." I saw the man flick his wand, emitting a flash of bright green light. I saw her collapse onto the floor, the glitter from her eyes fading. "MUM!" I screamed, forgetting completely that there were Death Eaters here, ready to whisk me away to some unknown lair. That is, I did until the whole circle turned to look at me. I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth. "Well, if it isn't Little-Miss-Houdini!" the speaker drawled again. I glowered at him. "You'll never get me!" I cried and with that I ran back into my room. Thinking quickly, I locked the door and placed a spell on my belongings to teleport to wherever I stopped next. I could hear banging on the door. Suddenly, it was knocked off of its hinges and fell to the floor in a cloud of dust. There in front of me was the man. Correction, the MURDERER. I could see him better now. I stared into his face and those cold, ice-grey eyes. I memorised that face and I wasn't going to forget it. He grinned, as did the Death Eater next to him. It was a woman with heavy-lidded eyes and long, lank black hair. If she hadn't of been so grubby, she probably would have looked very beautiful. This time it was she who spoke. "I remember when I was doing this do your dear old Daddy!" she laughed. I frowned in confusion. "How do you know my Dad?" I asked loudly. The window behind me was open. The woman laughed. "What! You don't even recognise your own Auntie? Tut tut, I must scold my dear brother for that!" She laughed again, a cold screeching laugh, like a pack of evil seagulls. That was enough. I didn't want to hear any more. I counted to three before heaving myself up onto the windowsill. I looked down. At four stories high, it wouldn't be a pretty sight if I fell. "Well, I think I'll be going now," I told them brightly. They laughed. "Oh really?" giggled the woman. "And how are you going to do that then? FLY?" she laughed at this final part. I smiled too. This confused them, so now was my chance. "Yes, actually, so, ta-ta for now!" and with that, I fell backwards out of the window. A split second later, I had transformed into a pigeon, indistinguishable from the other thousands of birds in London.  
I flapped along through the city, when all of a sudden, I remembered my mum telling me about a place not too far from here. Where was it? Oh yeah, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I swooped down to the ground, sure that I was far away enough from the Death Eaters now, and turned into my usual form (when I'm animal shaped, that is) of a large, bear-like black dog, a red stripe on my right ear. Padding along, I saw a street sign reading: 'Grimmauld Place' I had found it! And without any effort too. As I walked along the street, I looked at the house numbers. No. 10, No. 11, No. 13...wait. Where was number 12? As if to answer my question, a house suddenly materialised out of thin air. Magic! I thought. And where there was magic, there had to be witches and wizards! I padded over to the door, which, to my surprise, was slightly ajar. I bumped the door open with my nose and walked in. There in front of me were two wizards deep in conversation and a witch with bubblegum-pink hair, who was now watching me. "Hey, Moody, Lupin, look!" she called to them. The two wizards turned to look at me. One looked older than he smelt (I'm a dog still, remember) and the other had a large electric blue eye which was swivelling round in its socket very rapidly. The owner of the eye grumbled and whacked the side of his head, causing the eye to stop. "Well? It's a dog. What about it?" asked the one with the swivvely eye. "Oh come on Mad-Eye, doesn't she remind you a bit of... you know..." the woman shrugged. The one I supposed was Lupin looked at you at though he had seen you somewhere before. I sat and tilted my head sideways, watching him. I realised that they were unsure whether I was a magical dog or a normal one. I quickly flashed through a few animals to show them. Tiger...horse...mouse...deer...wolf...panther...unicorn...phoenix...and back to the black dog again. "I think she stays!" said Lupin happily. I wagged my tail happily. For now, I would stay as a dog to see if these people were worth trusting and staying with. The woman shouted into one of the rooms. "Haaaarryyyy!" "Yeeeeeesss?" came the reply. A bored-looking boy about the same age as me poked his head around the door. "Could you take..." she looked at the name tag I had around my neck. "Could you take Rose upstairs?" she continued. The boy called Harry looked at me and froze. "She…she looks..." he stammered, his emerald green eyes wide. The witch smiled grimly. "I know she does Harry, but she's not. Now just take her upstairs will you?" she patted him on the back gently. Harry whistled quietly and I bounded after him up the stairs.

(Picture Rose Black (according to me!).png) 


	2. Chapter 2: Velvetpaws Flees

Way of the Willow: Introduction

The main character of this story is Rose Black (obviously) and she 15/16 years old. Her parents were Sirius (duh) and Skye Black. Who were, of course, best friends with the Marauders and Lily Evans. Mmkay?  
Okay, onto what she looks like: She tends to have long black, waist length hair most of the time, but whenever she feels a certain emotion very strongly, her eyes and hair change accordingly.  
What she's like. She very friendly, brave and loyal. Perfect Gryffindor material! She was home schooled a lot by her mother because they were followed around a lot (either by Death Eaters or the Ministry) so they couldn't get out much. This means she knows different things to kids who went to Hogwarts.  
She has quite a bit of money by the way and her wand is 9 3/4 () inches long, made from Rosewood. The odd thing about her wand is that its core is made from a faerie's hair (an old wand core), causing its magic to be slightly tempermental.  
One more thing, is Rose's strange power to modify whatever she looks like. It's not as limited as the powers of a transmorphmagus, as her power even encompasses the ability to change species. Yup, she can change into any living thing she's seen with her own eyes.

(Picture woot.png) 


	3. Chapter 3: Mindlinks and Memories

Chapter Two: Mindlinks and Memories

I carried on running up the stairs, weaving around Harry, trying to make him smile. For some reason, when he saw me he had become rather quiet and withdrawn. I felt guilty for it. "Okay, so where are we staying?" I asked. I then realised that Harry probably wouldn't understand "Doggish". On the second floor, he pushed a door open and I scurried in. Still determined to make an improvement on Harry's mood, I hopped onto the nearest bed and jumped up and down like a little kid. Harry couldn't help but laugh. I must have looked so odd. I wagged my tail as he came over, grinning, to tickle my ears. I wuffed and lay down on the bed, panting slightly. I pawed at his face, and my paw touched a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Instantly there was a flash of green light in my head. Small clips of memory flooded into my mind, like years and years of rolls of film. I took my paw away quickly. Although that moment had only lasted a second or two, it felt as though we had been glued together like that all of our life and had seen all that he had seen, and vice versa. As the light faded, I noticed a green thread running from my forehead to his. Just briefly, before that too, disappeared. Harry blinked at me in disbelief. "Ooookaaay...that was kinda weird..." I thought. To my surprise, Harry laughed slightly. "Tell me about it!" he replied. He blinked at me. "Wait a minute..." he muttered. "Who said that?" He asked to the room in general. "Well, the only person who spoke was me, but he can't possibly understand me...can he?" I thought. Harry blinked down at me. "Rose?" he asked. "Yes?" I replied worriedly. We both screamed. Had I not been freaked out of my wits, I would have laughed. "What the heck is going on? I'm talking to a DOG!" He cried. I whimpered and crept underneath a bed. I wonder if he can hear ALL my thoughts, or just the ones that I would say if I was a human? I thought to myself. I stayed there for a while before Harry seemed to notice that I was gone. I felt a weight fall onto the bed and suddenly, a face appeared at the opening I had come in through (You know, the gap between the bed and the floor.). "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I suppose..." I replied. I noticed that even though I was carrying out a conversation with him perfectly fine, Harry seemed to be freaked out a little, still. I crept out from under the bed and jumped up on top of it, sitting next to Harry. "Sooo...how come we can talk to each other?" He asked, now becoming more at ease at talking to me. I thought for a while. I had tried talking to Harry coming up the stairs yet he hadn't replied.  
Then there had been the big green flash...that had been weird. I seemed to remember doing things I had no recollection of...I told Harry this and he looked shocked. Again. "But...why did that happen?" He asked. "How should I know?" I semi-shouted back. I felt Harry recoil slightly. I guessed it must be kind of scary having a DOG shout at you.  
"Maybe we should try to figure this out later?" I suggested in a slightly calmer, gentler voice. Harry nodded slowly. "Let me show you something!" I yapped excitedly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Remember, I'm not your ordinary dog!" I added. I then began my usual party trick of flashing through the same animals I had gone through in the hallway. When I finally finished, I looked over at Harry, who now looked a mixture of shocked, surprised, amused and upset. "Fun, huh?" I asked him. He didn't reply. "What's wrong?" I asked. Usually my zoo-trick went down a storm, but today... Suddenly, Harry jerked up, coming out of his "trance". I jumped up onto my back legs and hopped around shouting: "I'm hungry! I'm hungry! FOOD! NEED FOOD!" I then fell over onto my back, in a mock dead position. Result! Harry grinned and tickled my belly. "Fine, fine! We eat!" and with that he got up and led me downstairs. I saw a clock on the way down and noticed we had been up there for more than THREE HOURS! Doing what? I then noticed Harry was now a floor below me. He whistled and I bounded down the stairs full pelt, nearly knocking him down the last flight of stairs. He grinned. "Last one to the kitchen is a troll!" he cried and sped off towards the kitchen door. "Hey! No fair!" I shouted back and pelted after him.  
I butted the door open with my head and padded into the kitchen. On the table were some chicken sandwiches. They smelt great. Not being one for eating dog food, I propped my front paws on the table, and within 10 seconds, all three were gone. (And they were pretty darn big, I can tell you!) Just then, Harry came in through a side door, carrying some snacks in his hands. He noticed me with my paws on the table and crumbs scattered all over the floor, table, and all over my black furry face. "ROSE!" He shouted. I tried to pull an innocent look. To no avail. "It was...umm...a mouse! A really, really big, hungry MOUSE! I would have stopped it but..." I couldn't think. Harry was coming towards me very slowly. I yelped and scrambled across the cold flagstone floor towards the door, running through it and into the hallway. Turning left, I ran into another room, not knowing where on earth I was. I paused, only to hear Harry's footsteps behind me. Uh…oh... I thought. I turned the corner only to run…

(Picture Rose Black.png) 


End file.
